Too Many Sides
by mahoneyb8
Summary: Shadilver YAOI. Shadow and Silver live their everyday lives together, but they see feelings there? Shall they pursue it?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's POV********

I turned over in my bed, over and over again. I wanted to go back to sleep but I guess that's not happening. Sigh. I got up and went to the bathroom of the house.

The house was big with four floors, one being a basement and Tails' lab. The 1st floor held the kitchen, living room, dining room, a half bathroom, 2 closests and 3 bedrooms. Then the 2 floors above held a ful bathroom each and bedrooms. Plenty of room for everybody but with their growing number we'll probably have to add more soon.

I looked at myself in the mirror. God I hated nightmares and what they did to how I looked. I ran some water and splashed it into my face trying to make my eyes look less groggy. Once my eyes were cleared I grabbed a brush and ran it over my quills until they were smooth. Then I brushed the rest of myself until I was smoothed out and I had no flyaways. Once done I went back to my bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand and checked it. It vibrated the second I picked it up. I read:

heyy sleepy head good mornin ^^ wut wuld u lik 4 breakfast?

I chuckeled as I read the message from Rouge. I replied to suprise me and a very entertaining smiley face. I then hid my phone in my hair ([{I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE ELSE TO PUT IT XDD}]) and headed downstairs.

My room was on the second floor at the end of the hallway next to another staircase heading upstairs. The one to downstairs was at the end of this hall and on the right. I passed the rooms of Knuckles, Tikal, Viki, and Blaze. I opened the door and headed down the stairs. I yawned and stretched once out of the stairway.

"Morning Shad," Silver smiled at me from the couch.

"Silver, you do remember the little talk we had the other day about how if you ever called me that again I'd tear your d*ck off?"

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell." He smiled at me.

"I hate nicknames. There stupid as hell, ok?"

"You can call me Silvs if you want." He smiled again and then turned his head back to the TV.

Does he just live to piss me off? Sure seems like it. He was a good guy when he wanted to be, but he was way oversensitive. He was Amy kind of but worse I guess you could say.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rouge talking to Tikal in there. She smiled when she saw me and even winked. Sometimes she was worse to me than Amy was to Sonic. She stepped up to me.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep suga'?"

"Fine I guess." Yawn.

"You sound really tired." Tikal stated.

"I did say 'I guess', didn't I?" I sat down in a chair next to the table. Tikal rolled her eyes at me and looked back to something she was stirring on the stove. Rouge laughed at her and went to get the toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

I rested my head in my palm and stared blankly at the wall. It was peaceful, dull moment. Well atleast until I heard her voice.

"Hey Silver!" Viki squeeled in the other room. "Have you seen Shadow today?"

DAMMIT! Viki was one of the worst Shadow fangirls! And she lived in the same house as us! She had been adopted to the group about 2 weeks ago and the second she saw me she went all Amy and... Well she might have been trying to rape me or it was just a very wrong hug, either way, she scares me. I braced myself for squeels and hugs and winks or anything else she'd do today.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Silver muttered in the other room.

"And how cute is he today?" She squeeled.

"Just adorable." Silver chuckled. He was deffinetly the one in the house who favors Viki most. Not that she was hated, but sometimes was really annoying. Well to me she was anyway.

I heard the door open and Rouge got a nasty look on her face. She really didn't like Viki one bit. Rouge liked me to so Viki's constant comments about me brought out her jealous cat-like side. I hope those 2 don't go psycho over me and kill eachother. The last thing we need is a bat fight.

"GOOD MORNING SHADOW!" Viki squeeled and grabbed my ears pulling gently and putting on this look like I was some sort of cute animal she saw in a zoo. She probably thought of me as such.

"Morning," I muttered. Please go the f*ck away. PLEASE.

She took a seat to the left of me and placed her hands ontop of mine with a creepy, fangirl smile. I moved my hand and sat it in my lap, then thought twice and just put my hands together ontop of the table so she couldn't reach. She frowned and looked away, pouting. I hope she gets a new obsession, and very soon. I looked down and sighed, staring at my hands, Yeah ofcourse I'd like to find myself a girlfriend but all of these girls are just...weird? Is that the right word? They just don't click with me. Yeah sure there's Rouge and I am close with her but she doesn't seem like the faithful type and she'd run away with Knuckles or some other idiot before we got to the second date.

"Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the golden eyes of Silver. He honestly looked concerned but that wasn't rare for Silver. He enjoyed listening to people's problems. Maybe I did just need to get all of this out.

"Yeah, hey, after breakfast can me and you talk?"

He looked suprised. "Uh, yeah sure. In private or...?"

"Private."

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I said, rather annoyed.

"Well, ok. Your room or mine?"

"Yours?"

"Ok."

"Thanks Silver."

"No prob."

I looked back to the table. Viki looked at me curiously, and so did Rouge, though she was less suddle about it. I just shrugged, not quite sure what to same to them.

Silver took a seat next to me, smiling. Blaze walked in and touched his shoulder as she did this. He looked at her smile akwardly and curled in his shoulders slightly, uncomfortable. Was Silver that shy? Damn that would be nice to me compared to Miss Lemme Rip Your Ears Off Because They're So F*cking Cute. I should get spikey earrings so everytime she touched them it hurt her. I chuckled and Tikal gave me a weird look.

Silver next to me layed his head down on the table, akwardly. Rouge placed plates infront of us and the empty chairs. She hit a button which made a little ringer go off and alert the others that food is ready. Sonic jumped in the kitchen and dived to his seat at the head of the table, fork and knife already in hand. The others appeard slower but they almost filled up the table with only 7 seats open. Rouge put down the big plates of food and everyone dug in and ate to their heart's content. Once I was done I tapped Silver's shoulder.

"Hey can I just go wait in your room?"

He hesitated and obviously thought it over. "Yeah I guess."

I walked away and headed upstairs, down through all the halls and to the third floor. Silver was the only person in this house with a room up there. Well him and Viki. I entered his room.

I'd never been in here before. The walls were a shining white color and covered in Simple Plan posters. The floor was a bluish teal. His bed was to the left of the door, television across the room. He had several beanbags on the floor by the TV. He had a desk in the back right corner that was covered with pencils and papers. There were two dressers on the right wall. The room was pretty well packed but looked entertaining enough. The desk stood out from the other objects and I went over to it.

Wow, I didn't know Silver drew. I sat in the chair and went through several pictures of feilds and flowers and stuff. I laughed at the one of fruit. He also had comics, one titled Shadow's Emo Rant ({[A comic idea I have written down and need to do but it's sooo long! I'll do it eventuay]}). I didn't really care for the title but the comic itself was hilarious.

I looked in the drawer and pulled out another book. I flipped open the first page and almost felt my jaw drop. It was the best picture of me I'd ever seen. I flipped the page again. More me. I went through the whole book. Nothing but me. Well that feels kind of weird. I'm sure he's probably just had this for a while and just draws one of me out of boredom every now and then. I looked at the orange sticker on the front. It read:

Purchased 9/16/10

Exactly a month ago. He drew this many pictures of me in a month. Ok a little creepy but maybe he's just one of those artist's who have their drawing phases where they draw one thing over and over again a million different ways until they're tired of it.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I shoved the book under a bunch of papers on the desk and dived onto a beanbag, and switched on the TV.

Silver's POV********

Shadow looked half-asleep in the purple bean bag. I said his name and he looked up at me. I closed the door behind me and went to sit in the orange beanbag next to him.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He hoped Shadow didn't know.

"I'm sick of being alone."

I felt his face go red. "Uhhhhh?"

Shadow didn't look up to notice. "Yeah there's girls here but I don't like any of them. I hate being alone."

"Shadow, what are you saying?"

"This is going to sound weird but-"

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

Shadow looked up and his cheeks went hot. "F*ck no!"

"Oh." I looked down, attempting to conceal my sadness.

"I just wanted to know if you knew any... well I guess you would call them depressing but I mean serious girls?"

"Well Blaze..."

"Isn't she your girl?" Shadow said, confused.

"Uhhh well no."

"Why the hell not? She's like totally head over heels for you."

"Well...I...umm."

"Silver, are you gay?" He looked me in the eye.

"Ofcourse not!" I burst out.

"Ok, just had to ask you back." He punched my arm. "Don't take any offense to it, ok? I meant nothing by it."

"No it's ok. I get it. And I hope you find yourself a good girl who cares alot about you. Try eHarmony." I turned away from him.

He chuckled a dark, beautiful chuckle. "Thanks, and I'll try but I hear you find some serious creepers there." He walked out and I heard him go down the stairs and he was away from me.

I got up and sat at my desk. It was slightly ruffled from how I had last left it. I looked around inspecting. Had Shadow gone through all of this. I picked up the papers to organize everything and noticed the sketch pad at the bottom. Wasn't this in the drawer? I opened it and my heart skipped a beat. Did Shadow see this? I hope to hell not. No he couldn't have. He would've said something. Yeah I'm right, he would have called me out for it. That's the Shadow way. If he wants answers, he goes for them. It's like an obsession for him. He needs answers to his questions and he won't hold back. He knows nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge's POV********

I sat down at the TV in the living room. Making breakfast was so tiring. I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps come from the stairs and across the room. I heard a low, dark chuckle and all of the sudden I was floating. I shot my eyes open and stared at Shadow.

"Oh I'm sorry," he laughed. "I thought you were asleep so I was going to take you to your room."

I giggled. "That would still be nice." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and snuggle ed my face very close under his chin. I closed my eyes. He carried my up the stairs and I felt him walking in the hallway, but I also heard someone else.

"Hey Shadow." Viki muttered, agitation in her voice. Inside my heart thumped with satisfaction. I wanted to do a victory dance. Another point for Rouge the Bat! I smiled and snuggled closer. He opened a door and sat me in my bed, then pulled the cover over me.

"Sweet dreams," he kissed my forehead and walked out.

Shadow's POV********

F*CK. F*CK. F*CK! Why did I have to be sweet? She's really thinks I like her now! DAMMIT. I barged in my room, slamming the door closed behind me. I grabbed my iPod and jumped on my bed, grabbing a Playboy from under my bed and turning my music all the way up.

Viki's POV********

I sighed and walked tot eh staircase leading tot he third floor. Why is it always her? Always her! Never me, but her. I felt a tear on my cheek as I made my way up the stairs. Suddenly a hand came from nowhere and wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong Viki?" Silver's affectionate voice spoke from in front of me. I looked up at him, then suddenly broke down crying. I grabbed him and just sobbed until the fur of his shoulder was completely soaked. Nobody else came surprisingly, though I was sure I was quite loud. Maybe Silver really was the only decent one in this house. He helped me into his room and sat me in his desk chair and I glanced over.

My mood brightened, the tears disappearing. "Wow Silver! You draw 'to'?"

"I draw!" I smiled at him. "Wanna see?"

"I'd love to!" He smiled hugely. I got up and ran to my room to grab my notebooks.

Silver's POV********

I watched her run from my room to hers. I smiled and fell back into a beanbag. It was green.

I liked Viki. She was rather mood swingy, but seemed nice enough. And I definitely needed someone else with a knack for therapy in this house. I'd never seen anybody talk Knuckles out of a fit of anger, but she did it. It was amazing.

I grabbed my notebook and started to doodle while waiting for her to return. I zoned out and didn't even pay attention to what I was drawing. I was like that for about 10 minutes.

"That's really good. Way better than mine." Viki muttered behind me, her head right next to mine almost resting on my shoulder. I jumped alittle. "Sorry." She sat.

I looked at my notebook, not ever sure what I had darwn. I almost groaned. Another picture of Shadow! Why? I tried to stop, over and over again, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. His unique colors and beautiful ruby glint his eyes took in the sunshine. The sleek, tender curve of his chest. The out of this world hair that compared to no other. The slender curve of his back to the tip of his tail. Those long, skinny legs... I dragged myself from the daydream and remembered her presence and felt my cheeks go bright red.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Viki put her hand to my forehead.

"No I'm fine, just had a thought."

"Oh." Viki flushed.

"Oh no! Not about you!" I shook my hands. I didn't want her to think of me as a pervert.

She looked up and smiled then placed the notebook in my hands. I took it and flipped through it. Anime mostly, with several little areas where she stopped to wirte. And like a trillion mini Shadow heads in the corners and other places.

"They're definetly not as good as yours..." She trailed off.

"No! They're great! I suck anime. I think it hates me." I chuckled and she laughed to. I smiled.

"So...?" She looked around the room. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well I think I can kick your butt at a game of Shadow the Hedgehog!" I used my powers to make the controllers float over to us.

"I doubt it!" She grabbed a controller and I turned on the game to play.

Author's POV********

"Hmmm," the dark creature suddenly fell from the capsule. He was weak but stood and looked around, his orange eyes shining in the bright lights. He looked out the window at the Earth.

"Is that...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's POV********

I sighed and put down the Playboy. Why the hell did Sonic get this for me again? It's not like any of these girls pleasured me. They were all whores. I wanted someone pure, innocent. Sure as f*ck not gonna get that from a damn Playboy mag.

I dropped it in the trashcan. Sonic would have a fit if her saw that. I could imagine what he'd say.

"What the hell Shadow? These chicks are HOT! Are you gay or some sh*t?"

I rolled my eyes and held my iPod Touch tightly in my hand, music blasting in my ears. I liked it loud. It would drown out the annoying people I didn't want to listen to. I looked and scrolled through several songs while walking down my hallway. While nothing was playing I suddenly heard a bunch of giggling. I listened to the conversation going on down the hall around the corner.

"I totally kicked your ass!" Viki squealed.

"Yeah I should've warned you that I suck at that game."

"Your the one who challenged me!"

"Oh...well, IDK!"

Viki laughed and I heard her grab Silver. He laughed to.

"Oh my god, we seriously need to do this again sometime!" She then tacked on in a whisper. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

She came around the corner, her face blushed and her eyes glowing with happiness. She giggled and stared towards the stairs and walked pass me. My heart almost burst.

She didn't even look at me. Not even a glance! I wanted to laugh as hard a could I was so happy! Hopefully she's finally going to leave me alone! She was all over Silver...

I leaned up against the wall and started going through the songs again. You'd think with all of this f*cking music on here, I could find something to listen to.

Silver peaked his head around the corner and looked at me. I started to sing along with my song and noticed him. I smiled at his and did a mini wave with my fingers. He blushed slightly and waved back then ducked back behind the corner. O...k?

I decided to go downstairs and maybe eat something or... I don't know. Television maybe. Or I could take Cream for some ice cream. She's always begging someone to take her so I might as well take the hassle off of another to do so. I noticed the blue faker making hand signals and random noises to the story he was telling. He stood in the middle of the living room, Tails and Cosmo sitting on the couch, watching him closely, very engrossed in the story. Knuckles was trying to pay attention to the TV and his glare got worse everytime Sonic made a loud noise. Cream was in Tikal's lap. Tikal was already asleep, and Cream was drifiting off but Sonic's loudness wasn't helping her. Amy walked in fron the kitchen, which smelled of cookies and Lysol.

Sonic's POV********

"Hey faker." I heard a dark voice behind me. I turned to Shadow, an annoyed look on my face.

"What?"

"I threw that trash you gave me last week away. It doesn't work."

I felt confused at first. What trash? What did I give him last week? The Playboy came to mind.

"You threw it away? What the hell Shadow? Those chicks were HOT! Are you gay or something?" I glared at him.

He smiled as if he knew some joke I did not. I deepened my glare. "You could of atleast given it to me! I'd of made some good uses for it!"

He laughed and Amy added herself to the conversation. "What trash?"

"That stupid Playboy sh*t that Sonic seems to like so much. He's got a whole box full of 'em under his bed." Shadow smiled.

Amy glared and seemed to look around for her hammer. "Playboy? And what do you do with those Sonic?" She yelled. I ignored her and came up with a comeback to Shadow's comment.

"Atleast I don't have boxes of pic of dead girls under my bed!" These words didn't sound as harsh in my mind as they did once they were said. They stung even myself and Shadow's crimson eyes went black.

I heard his growl. He squeezed his hand tightly, shattering his iPod.

"Don't you f*cking dare bring Maria into this you assh*le!" He charged at me and I sped away but he grabbed the quills on the back of my head and threw me into the wall.

Silver's POV********

I suddenly heard a bunch of crashing coming from the second floor. I knew both Shadow and Viki had just gone down there so I panicked and ran for the stairs. I rushed and rushed until I was down the stairs and saw it. Shadow stood in the middle of the living room. Sonic was across from him, wearing several cuts and bruises. Tails, Cosmo and Cream just stared, their big eyes wide. Tikal was sleeping, and Knuckles was chuckling over by the TV. Viki and Amy were over by the kitchen door with there faces halfway between fear, digust, and just plain anger.

Sonic jumped up and charged for Shadow. He tried to dodge but Sonic just hit his arm, leaving a cut down his arm that began to bleed. I gasped and using my psychokinetic powers, I froze the both of them. Viki got a glare on her face and walked to Sonic.

"That was really f*cking cruel!" She drove her foot between Sonic's legs and his eyes went wide, but other than that, he couldn't move because I was holding his still. I heard him yell...or maybe he was crying. She did it again and I finally dropped them both in sympathy.

Sonic fell to the floor, tears in his eyes and hands on his crotch. Viki stood over him, just glaring. Shadow landed from his jumping position on his feet and just looked at Sonic and let out a dark chuckle, still wearing a cold glare.

Amy ran to Sonic. "Sonic! Are you ok Sonic?" She began to cry.

Viki sighed and shot her a glare then you could almost see the light bulb pop above her head. "Amy! Come here! NOW! Don't argue with me! C'mon!" She dragged Amy upstairs real quick and you heard running.

Shadow watched the stairs as they left. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic made a noise and half nodded at this comment. Amy suddenly ran down, a huge smile on her face and grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the steps.

"Come on Silver! We need your help!" I ran, stumbling at Amy's increased speed. She ran me up another flight of steps which I almost fell like 5 times down and into Viki's room.

Viki stood there smiling. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a dress to go with it. The outfit could be buttoned up a bit more in the top, but that probably wasn't going to happen. And it came to about 3 inches above her knees and a belt at the waist. Why did I have a horrible feeling in my gut?

Amy squeeled. "It's so cute! Where'd you get them?"

"The Super Spencer's ({[XD lol Spencer's but 10 times bigger and WORSE]}) in Robotropolis Mall. It was halloween one year and me, Rene'e and Shelby went as nurses."

Amy squeeled again and grabbed hers and ran out of the door, yelling something about changing in the bathroom.

"So how do you need help?" I asked, hesitant.

"Hmmm." She looked at me like I was some sort of experiment. She grabbed another of the outfits-she had bought 3- and came up to me. I finally understood.

"Hell no!" I backed away and she grabbed me. From behind she shoved the dress over my head and pulled my back away from the door. I stood there, bright red and covered my face while she adjusted the dress to where on the top, my chest fur was almost completly visible. She adjusted the bottom of it and then put the little hat on my head.

Amy walked in and looked at me, her face lighting up. "OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Viki grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the steps, Amy behind me with her hammer. So I could either go down there and humiliate myself to death. Or get the sh*t beat out of me, THEN being humiliated to death. UGH.

Shadow's POV********

We listened to the squealing and struggling upstairs, rather afraid of what was coming. Viki and Amy would be the worst group of friends ever. They're like the 2 worst fangirls I know. Suddenly I heard footsteps on these stairs and suddenly, Viki popped out in this...outfit? It kind of reminded him or something a stripped would wear, like it would come off quite easily. Amy followed, almost identical. I was about to burst out laughing. Yeah sure, the outfit looked good on them, but that fact that they actually owned it was too goddamn funny.

Suddenly, Silver was behind him, dressed alike. His face was as red as the stripes on my head and he refused to look up. Knuckles burst out laughing.

"Silver's the hottest of all you girls!" He fell over in laughter, and though it seemed impossible, Silver's cheeks got redder.

Amy went over and grabbed Sonic, and started to drag him to the kitchen. Viki grabbed Silver's hands and walked over to me and grabbed mine. Did they have Silver in heels? Poor guy.

I looked at Silver and he nearly stumbled trying to keep up with Viki, who was running in the stilettos. We entered the kitchen and Viki pushed me into a chair. Amy already had Sonic in one, and he was eyeing her with a weird look.

"Ok Sonic, listen. We're gonna play nurse. I'm the nurse, and your the patient so be a good boy and do what I say, 'kay?" He looked scared.

Viki grabbed my arm and started looking. She put her hand out. "Silver? The alcohol wipes?" He handed them to her.

I didn't want to look at her, or my arms so I let my eyes wonder until they landed on Silver.

He was very slender and actually looked like kind of a girl in the outfit figure wise. His fur looked surprisingly fluffy, and to think about Knuckles comment, he wasn't lieing... I turned from him quickly, feeling my cheeks go surprisingly warm.

Was I just checking out Silver?


	4. Chapter 4

Silver's POV********

I really wanted to kill Amy and Viki right now. They were damn horrible! Making me do this. I stared down at the embarrasingly high heels they had put me in. I glanced up every few seconds, at Shadow. Why is he staring at me like that? I could feel my face getting even hotter. Viki wiped the alcohol wipe down his amr and he winced and took his eyes off of me. I slightly gasped and realized I hadn't been breathing before. Shadow gave me a concerned look, but his eyes went right back to the outfit and I couldn't tell if I imagined it, or if it was real, but I swear I heard a chuckle.

Shadow's POV********

Silver was a red as a tomato. I couldn't stifle the chuckle quick enough. His face went ten times redder and he stared at me, a look of hurt in his eyes. He began to cry. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" He ran from the room, stumbling and falling through the kitchen door and I heard more laughing from the living room. I also heard running from upstairs. Amy and Viki stared at the door, then looked at me with a glare.

"You shouldn't of laughed at him!" Viki glared at me. I knew she liked me, but Silver and her were now close friends. This really hurt her.

"That wasn't nice! We should put you in that outfit next time!" Amy madly undid bandages and slapped them on Sonic's chest and he yelped. She didn't pay attention and did it again.

I looked down sad, then I decided to fix this. I stood.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Viki grabbed my arm.

I shook it off rather hardly. I hope I didn't hurt her hand. "I'm going to fix this." And I ran from the kitchen and up the stiars, down the hall and up another flight of stairs.

I heard sobbing inside of Silver's door. I knocked.

"Go away!" He choked. I sighed and opened the door.

"Silv, I'm sorry." I muttered, looking down. Apologies weren't my profession. He froze in his spot, and turned to his left to look at me. He was laying on the bed, head face-first in a pillow, and legs in the air, ankles hugging one another. He just stared.

I went over and sat on the bed. "Silv, I'm sorry I laughed."

"Why did you?" Another tear ran down his face. I wanted to go get him a tissue but leaving at the moment didn't seem like the greatest idea.

"You were so red. For a second I thought of my hair." I chuckled again. "I know, it was stupid."

"So you weren't laughing at the outfit?" His face started to turn back to it's normal color.

"No, it's actually kinda cute." Did I seriously just say that?

Silver's face lit up again. "Uhhh, yeah. The girls did pull if off pretty well didn't they?"

"Um, yeah they did." I looked away, the silence awkward.

I just sat there in silence for about five minutes. I seriously did just say that Silver looked cute in the outfit, didn't I?

I looked and noticed a string on the bottom of Silver's dress that was pulled out. Damn my OCD, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I grabbed the string and pulled it. It did give up a mini fight but I won easily. I threw the string away to the ground, pleased that it was gone and looked back at Silver.

His face was even redder and he stared at me in surprise. Did he think I was trying to...?

"NO! No, I wasn't doing that for any reason! I have OCD and that string was really bothering me, like badly."

"Oh..." He muttered, looking away, still blushing. I noticed one of his feet was bare.

"I can't see how the hell girls run in these things." Silver muttered, noticing me looking.

"Yeah." I poked the heel. "I'd break my f*cking neck."

Silver laughed and sat up next to me. "I almost did!" He laughed more and looked down, closing his eyes. I looked down and noticed that when he sat, the dress came up A LOT higher than it was. Should I say something? Suddenly he yanked it down and I shot my eyes up. His face a red again and he was staring at me in disbelief.

"Shadow..." He gaped.

I felt my cheeks go red for the first time in a long time.

"Shadow, are you...?" Silver mutted. I'm pretty sure he was going to say gay next.

"I'm not...sure." I placed my hand to my face and rested on my knee, closing my eyes.

Silver blushed and looked down. "Oh."

I looked up and I'm not sure what came over me, but I sprang for this oppurtunity and placed my lips to Silver's. 


	5. Chapter 5

Silver's POV********

Oh. My. God.

Is he seriously kissing me? Am I dreaming? I was frozen in the ebony hedgehog's arms. He moved his lips against mine harder, attempting to get response. I came back from my haze and started to kiss back. His hand trailed down my back, while the other was on my face. I couldn't move anything besides my lips, so that's all I did. He ended the kiss all to soon. He then just stared at me, looking rather confused. I stared back, into his eyes. Shadow then stood up and walked out of the room, only muttering "bye" at the last moment he could. I just sat there.

Viki's POV********

I wonder if Silver's okay... I sighed to myself and sat, and looked up. Amy had gone toe another room to get more bandages for Sonic. I looked up at him. His face looked defeated, and even scared.

"Hey, you OK?" I looked at him. His eyes shot to me.

"Help me," he said, his eyes pleading.

"By doing what, exactly?"

"Untie me before she comes back! Please!"

"Why should I? You deserve to be here after what you said to Shadow!" I looked away from him.

"DAMN BITCH, UNTIE ME THIS F*CKING INSTANT!" Sonic yelled. Shadow walked through the door the second he did then appeared in front of him and slapped him across the face.

I broke down laughing at the sight. Shadow should beat up tied up people more often.

"You shouldn't talk to girls like that Sonic. No wonder you need all of those magazines under your bed." Shadow shook his head in disgust and went to sit by me, holding out his arm. "It's bleeding again."

I grabbed it and started to disinfect it. I got curious.

"So how's Silver? Is he ok?" I looked up and Shadow looked down, his face looking rather confused.

"He's okay... Hey Viki..." Amy walked in the room and Sonic let out a loud yelp.

"Yes Shadow?"

"I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to..."

"OH MY GOD GUYS!" Amy squealed, cutting Shadow off. I glared at her.

"What Amy?" Shadow said, showing almost the same level of annoyance I did.

"We just got a call!"

"The phone rings every 5 minutes here. What in hell is so special about this call?" I asked, wishing she'd just get to the point.

Amy looked annoyed. "It was some girl named Vexi asking if her and her team could join us!" Amy squealed. Tikal walked in behind them with the phone. Sonic put his hand out.

Vexi's POV********

I waited for the girl by the name of Tikal to give the phone to Sonic, the leader of them all. I heard strange girlish squealing in the background. What the hell?

"Here's Sonic." Tikal muttered and I heard the get passed around.

"Sonic the hedgehog," said the voice on the other side of the phone. He sounded surprisingly young. I expected someone so much older.

"Hello. My name is-"

"Vexi. I was already told. So I hear that you wanna join us?"

"Yeah..." He was rather rude, wasn't he? Maybe he was having a bad day.

"How many of you are there and give me names and species and powers and whatever else you want to tell me."

"I'm Vexi the enchidnat, and I can read minds. There's als-"

"Enchidnat?"

"Echidna and bat put together."

"Ok, just wanted to clear that up. Go on."

I started to talk but in the background was quite noisy. We were in the car.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" Darren complained.

"Stop whining!" Shayden glared at him.

"You both sound like whiny emo kids." Deatherus muttered.

"Who are you calling emo? You nickname is Death!" Darren told him.

"Wow you sound like you have a full car." Sonic muttered.

"There's seven of us, including me."

"Daaaamn, seven of you? Names?"

"Well me, then Nico, Jusden, Carter, Deatherus, Shayden, and Darren."

"Why the hell am I last?" Darren complained. Shayden shh'd his cousin.

"Ok, any of them related to one another?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Carter is my son-in-law. Deatherus and Shayden are twins, and Darren is there cousin."

"Ok. Well just have enough room for you guys at the dinner table." Sonic chuckled. I smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yup it's a yes! Where are you guys now?"

"Like 20 minutes away."

"Oh cool! I'll have someone prepare your rooms!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Sonic!"

"Oh please, call me Sonic. No need for the mister. Seeya when I seeya." He hung up.

Rouge's POV********

I yawned and turned over in my bed. I looked at the clock. 5:13. I really need to get up and start dinner. I stood and brushed my hair quickly then headed downstairs when I heard a conversation outside of my door.

"Hey Shadow! Wait up!" Viki called and stopped outside of my door.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say to me in the kitchen?"

"I..." he hesitated. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Than I heard Shadow close his door. Viki then walked downstairs, and I left my room. I wonder what Shadow was going to ask her... I shrugged and headed downstairs and through the door into the living room.

Viki sat on the couch, looking rather depressed. Tikal was reading to Cream quietly on the other couch, and Knuckles was asleep in the recliner. I started to head for the kitchen but the doorbell rang and I turned to get it but then a sudden gush of wind hit me hard and Sonic appeared at the door and swung it open.

There stood a girl, with redish dreadlocks that were longer in the front than in the back. She had big bat ears that matched her hair. Her eyes were a bright lavender and her face was rather pale. She had purplish bat wings and wore a orange dress with a black belt along her waist. Her boots were yellow with orange laces anbd soles. She wore a thick black bracelet on her left wrist and her hand had very defined knuckles just like and echidna.

"Vexi!" Sonic smiled hugely and shook her hand. She had a group of about six guys behind her, ranging in ages from 20 to what looked like 12 or so.

"Hello Sonic." She smiled. She sounded so much older than she looked.

"Come in! Please!" Sonic jumped out of the way and the group entered, looking around curiously. A pair of crimson eyes met mine. Wow those 3 looked a lot like Shadow. That's kind of weird, but whatever. There were so many of them anymore that they had to start looking alike sooner or later.

One smiled at Rouge. He had crimson eyes, and inky black fur. Four quills came from his forehead to his right side and covered that whole eye. They had emerald green tips and he had a strips going down his forehead of the same green. He had green tips to his eyes also and his 2 quills hung straight down and spiked outward slightly towards the end and they were also tinted green. He wore a black leather vest that had 2 done buttons in the front and exposed a puff of whitish green fur on his chest. He had knee high green boots and black gloves that exposed green strips curving up his arms. He walked to me and looked me up and down, obviously liking what he saw.

"Hey." I winked at him and he gave me a devilish grin.

"Hey babe. what's your name?"

"I'm Rouge. Rouge the bat." I put a hand on my hip.

"Rouge." He rolled the 'R' in a sexy way. "I like that. I'm Shayden."

"Well it's definetly nice to meet you."

"Dude, why the hell do you always go for the hottest girl in the room? Can't you take a break for like two seconds?" A black and orange hedgehog with matching crimson eyes spoke. This one had the left side of his face and ear completely orange while the other side was black. He had 5 quills in the front that spiked around in a semi circle. His quills came down and spiked inward, having orange, diamond like shaped orange spots on their tips. He wore a black t-shirt with the imprint of a tuxedo on the front and black skinny jeans.

"Darren, stay the f*ck out of things!" Shayden growled.

Darren walked up to us. "Oh dear cousin, you afraid I'll cramp your style?"

"And Shayden replies, 'Please, I haven't met a mother f*cker who could do that yet' just like that damn Kid Rock song he is so convinced is his theme song." Another hedgehog joined the conversation. He had 3 quills in his face with purple tips and crimson eyes. A very thin stripe of purple came down his forehead and purple tips above his eyes. the quills on the back of his head stuck out and curled upward, them being almost completely purple. His puff on his chest was completely white and his fur mostly black. He wore purple books and short gloves that exposed his fingertips.

"You know what Death? I don't give a sh*t if your my brother or not, I would love to stab you right now."

"Death?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yeah that's the stupid-ass nickname he decided he and everyone else can call me. My real name is Deatherus."

"Oh, well who are those other people?" I pointed to the other three just standing there and looking around. Two of them looked uncomfortable and the other looked like he really wanted to sit down, but didn't know if he should.

"Oh, that one is Jusden." He pointed to the middle sized one of the 3. He had dark hair that hung in his face and glasses. His eyes were brown and he wore jeans and a t-shirt. I noticed Viki on the couch eyeing this one with a look that Amy usually gives Sonic.

"Ok. And the black haired one?" This one finally just sat next to Viki on the other couch and looked at the television. He had black hair that came at an angle down into his face and covered almost his right eye. His eyes were a light blue and when the light hit them for a second they almost shined white. The rest of his fur was white except on the tip of his cat tail there was some black. He wore a red tie with a black star on the bottom and white streaks. His jacket hood had white fluff that surrounded his face. The jacket was mostly black but the ends were red. He wore gloves with stars on the back that didn't cover his fingers and knee-high boots that were white with red star buckles coming from the sides and ending in the middle and half black stars coming from the center of the bottom front.

"That would be Nico, and the other one is Carter."

Carter was rather odd looking. His left eye was a pinkish purple and the right one was greenish blue. He had mostly purple fur with random spots of green. 2 quills stuck from the front of his head, straight up, both having green stripes on the insides. He had 2 long quills in the back very similar to Silver's but they had lots of green on the tips. He had a green spot on his chest and his gloves had orange bands with purple fabric. His shoes has orange bands again and for the most part were purple though they had orange bottoms and yellow circles on the side with a red stripe down the middle.

"Oh old are they? They all look really young."

"Oh well Vexi is 28, me and Deathy are 19, Darren is 22, Carter and Jus are 13, and Nico is 15 I think... Maybe 16 I don't know."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked to Shadow walk through the double doors. He seemed to realized immediately that he wasn't the only angsty looking hedgehog in the room anymore. he look up at the 3 around me and got a weird look. I sighed as he started to come towards us and walked away into the kitchen to start dinner. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver's POV********

"Why do I have to do it?" I heard Shadow complain as I went down the steps, finally dressed normally.

"What do you have to do?" I looked curiously at him. He blushed slightly at the sight of me but hid it quickly.

"Show the noobs around. I seriously don't want to."

"Oh I'll do it!" I offered. Shadow seemed very unwilling to come out so I'll show him some appreciation to help him do so.

"Oh thanks Silv." He awkwardly walked away without even looking at me. What was with him?

"Fine!" Sonic yelled after Shadow. "Silver, you really shouldn't let him have his way. Just cuz' he's the Ultimate Life Form does not mean he can be spoiled."

"Oh Shadow isn't spoiled!" I giggled like a fan girl and walked away with Sonic giving me a weird look. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shadow sitting alone at the table sipping a beer. He looked up at me. I went over and sat next to him and put my hand over his.

"You OK?" I asked, honestly concerned.

Shadow shrugged and took another sip. "I'm really confused. I've always found women attractive and all of the sudden your so damn cute. What the f*ck happened there?" He looked up at me.

Shadow's POV********

"Well maybe your bi-sexual?" Silver suggested. I looked up at him and realized something. I had only found Silver attractive when he was dressed as the nurse. I smiled but lost it when I looked up. He had smiled because I did and when I looked at him, I smiled again. _Dammit, he's cute._

He blushed slightly and leaned in like he was going to kiss me. Should I let him? The first time was an experiment but I guess experimenting with people was a stupid idea. I leaned in closer and our lips touched. This was better than the first. He responded to this one and I pulled him into my arms. He sat up into my lap, leaving his chair alone and cold. Silver's hands were on my chest, curling into the fluff. He seemed to like it very much. I'll make a mental note of that. I took one hand and trailed it on her quills all the way to the tip, then squeezed the tip between my fingers. He slightly purred at this action and I hugged him tighter.

Everything changed the second I heard the door open. I froze and my eyes shot to the door. Viki stood,, eyes wide. She just stared and the door closed behind her slowly. From the corner of my eye that Silver's face went bright red. He looked down and away from Viki's questioning eyes. She looked utterly confused.

"Silver, you like Shadow? Your gay? Why didn't you tell me?" Viki asked, looking hurt.

Silver jumped up and ran to her grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry! I meant to tell you.! I just didn't know how! I know I asked you for advice with someone I liked and I thank you for it but this is a horrible way to repay you! I'm sorry..." Silver began to sniffle like he was crying.

I couldn't help it, even though it might upset Viki, I went up and hugged Silver tightly, kissing away his tears.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She squealed which scared the both of us. I looked up at her in disbelief.

Silver burst out laughing. "You _yaoi_ fan girls are all the same!"

"I can't help it! You're so cute!"

Silver rolled his eyes. DAMN, I'm so confused. _What the f*ck is yaoi?_ I looked at Silver and he noticed my confusion.

"Oh yaoi is gay anime dudes..." Silver explained.

"What. The. F*ck?" I raised a brow and Silver shrugged and laughed. I smiled shaking my head and put an arm around him. "So what now?"

"Well does anyone know anything about this besides me?" Viki asked.

"Nope. I guess coming out..." Silver muttered and I felt my heart skip a beat. Coming out? What will Cream think? Sonic? ROUGE? Silver could feel my tenseness to the idea and countered. "Well we don't have to do that now! I can wait if you want to Shadow."

"Yeah... No offense but I don't really like the way I'm picturing their reactions to us. How the hell would we explain this to Cream? I'm always with her... Me and Tikal. I don't want her blurting out awkward questions to me or Tikal. And I honestly am afraid on how Rouge is going to take this..."

"Oh Shadzie, she'll be fine!" Silver rubbed my head.

"I hope so..." I looked down.

"Well yeah... I have to show the people around."

"I can help!" I burst out and Silver looked at me.

"OK!" He smiled and I followed him out into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver's POV********

Shadow and I showed the people around and to their rooms. They seemed nice enough but Shadow didn't really seem to like them much, except for Vexi and Deatherus. Shadow and him talked most of the time while I showed people things. I didn't really mind; it was nice to see Shadow making friends.

The next few weeks were pretty good, getting used to the new people, and Shadow sneaking into my room every chance he got. Viki was still the only one who new. And speaking of Viki, she seems to have taking a liking to the new kid, Jusden. Shayden is all over Rouge, all the time. Darren and Sonic are getting along pretty well. Vexi and Tikal seem like friends now. Nico is still rather enclosed, and doesn't talk to people, but he stares a lot. Especially at Viki. He kinda gives off that creepy, over-bearing stalker vibe.

I decided to head downstairs to see what I could have for lunch. I started to go down the stairs then suddenly from behind me. There hands came around my waist and tickled my stomach. I started giggling and struggling with the person and finally they let go. I turned to see Shadow chuckling and looking at the floor, hand on his face and shaking his head back and forth. I jumped at him and put my arms around his neck, hoping to put him in a headlock but failing as he pushed me off and suddenly we fell all the way down the stairs and through the door. I landed sitting on Shadow and he was staring at the ceiling with an expression that screamed, "WHAT THE F*CK JUST HAPPENED?" I burst out laughing, just looking at his face and he pushed me off, snickering. I looked up to see Knuckles giving us an annoyed look, Cream laughing, Rouge rolling her eyes, and Vexi eying us. I blushed red and got up, brushing any dirt from my jeans.

I began to go near the kitchen but as I passed a table next to the door, it rang. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Lucille, may I talk to Sonic the Hedgehog?" She sounded frantic, like she was scared.

"Yeah, he's right here, but first, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just really need to talk to Sonic, it's urgent."

"Alright. Sonic, phone for you. It's some girl named Lucille. She says it's urgent."

"WHO'S LUCILLE?" Amy looked accusingly at Sonic.

"I don't f*cking know." Sonic glared at her and snatched the phone from my hand. He put it to his ear.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. How may I help you?" He said in a exhausted tone. You heard speaking on the on the other side of the phone. It was fast, and frantic, like time was limited. Sonic nodded and gave several "mmhmm's". "Well baby, just come here. We can't help you from there." I heard her say something then a dead tone dial and Sonic hit the "End" button. He handed to phone to me and I put it back on it's charger.

"What was that about?" Shadow behind me asked. He stepped next to me and looked at Sonic. He was so close... I wish I could just hold his hand, that's all. Just a hand hold and nothing more, but the idea of coming out scared Shadow to death. I could tell every time I suggested it was the right time... He would freeze up and just stare at me, then his heart would beat faster and he would even start to shake. Seeing Shadow that way was weird. He was never like that infront of anybody besides me, which made me feel trusted but for all the wrong reasons.

""This girl Lucille is freaking out that someone, most likely Eggman, stole/kidnapped her sister who's name I can't remember." Sonic shrugged.

"So are we gonna help the brat?" Knuckles asked.

"If she comes here we will." Sonic said, then fell back onto the couch.

"Sonic, your so inconsiderate! What if it was your sister? You wouldn't be so 'whatever' about that, would you?" I complained. Sonic sometimes just got on my last nerve.

"Sonia annoys me." That was all Sonic was going to say?

"SERIOUSLY! What the hell is wrong with you? If I had a sister and she got kidnapped, I'd do anything in my power to save her!" I glared at him.

"Well you don't... Well at least, not anymore." Sonic said, not even looking at me. Did he just say that?

I could feel heat and rage fill my body, and I felt like I was going to scream, but some one beat me to it.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM SONIC? LIKE SERIOUSLY! YOU ACT LIKE NOBODY IS NEARLY AS IMPORTANT AS YOU AND NO ONE ELSES PROBLEMS MATTER! WHERE'S THE GOOD SONIC I KNEW? YOU'VE JUST BECOME THIS STUCK UP ASSHOLE WHO IS FULL OF HIMSELF! YOU THINK PEOPLE OWE YOU EVERYTHING BECAUSE THEY'RE SO MANY LIVES THAT WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! YOU USED TO SAY THAT NOBODY OWED YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU OWED THE WORLD EVERYTHING SO THAT'S WHY YOU DID WHAT YOU DID!" Shadow yelled, sometimes growling in frustration in between words. Everyone stared at him. Shadow gets mad, but he never yells. He always seemed so quiet. I mean, don't get me wrong. Shadow normally comes off as the pissed off, rather emo-ish, "I hate the world" type of person, but he never truly let out all that anger and he just seemed to snap. He growled again and stomped into the kitchen, swinging it open so hard one of the hinges broke and a dent was left in the door. Once inside you heard a crash and some wood breaking. Then pots falling, and then glass breaking. Rouge ran down the stairs.

"What the heck is all this noise?" She stared at the kitchen door like it was a deadly snake.

"Shadow's being a emo crybaby and throwing a tantrum." Sonic muttered, not taking his eyes off of the television.

Suddenly all of the banging and growling from the kitchen ceased and the word "what" was screamed. Shadow came stomping out and glared at Shadow like he was going to shoot him. He ran to Sonic and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air and growled.

Someone knocked on the door. Everyone froze. It seemed like they had all forgotten there was a world outside of their own for a few moments. Shadow turned and stared at the door. I decided it would be best if I went and opened it, but Cream ran to the door and swung it open. There stood a girl, a beautiful girl. She had 2 teal quills on the front of her face, both long and one pointing down to the side and one pointing curling up. 2 quills on either side of her face that curled down to her waist. The quills in the back stuck out slightly. Her fur was a beautiful teal color and her eyes were a shining Halloween purple. She wore a dress that was white and blue and the color made a tube around the bottom of her face and covered her mouth. Her boots matched it. She looked up, her eyes filled with worry.

"Is Sonic here?" She squatted down and looked at Cream, Cheese on her shoulder which yelled, "Chao!" Lucille smiled at it.

"Oh yes, but I'm not sure it this is the best time..." Cream looked over. Shadow dropped Sonic with a sigh and Sonic walked over to the door. Lucille stood.

"Ok, so you need help finding you sister Selena who was taking by some egg-shaped guy, right?" Sonic said, not sounding like her really cared at all.

"Her name is Celine, and ye-"

"Selena, Celine, whatever." Sonic shrugged. Shadow came over and pushed him out of the way.

"He doesn't care about helping you. He's a hopeless asshole whose doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself. I will help you."

"Well ok. I need help getting her. I have powers myself... but I don't think I could stop him myself."

"Well what's your power?"

"I can control things with my mind." My ears perked up at this. Did she have the same power as me?

"Let me see." Shadow said. The girl looked at Cream.

"May I see your chao? I won't hurt him. Most rather enjoy it." Cream looked hesitant and looked to Shadow. He nodded and she handed Cheese to Lucille. She held him in her hand and this purple aura that matched her eyes surrounded him and he started to float and spin. He giggled and swung his arms. He was so cute! Lucille giggled and stopped, then held him and kissed his head before returning him to Cream's arms. Shadow smiled at Cheese then looked seriously back at the teal hedgehog standing in the doorway.

"Do you know why he would want your sister? How old is she?"

"She's 13, and I know why. She has the powers of an oracle." People around me gasped, including myself. "But there's a downside, even when she knows everything, as soon as she tries to tell anybody in any way, her heart starts to slow and she will die if she does not stop or completely tells anything."

"Wow... I bet Eggman doesn't know that though. He's going to force your sister to try and tell him things..."

She suddenly looked horrified. "But...! It will kill her! He can't!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry. We won't let him hurt your sister. We can start looking for him now." Shadow turned and looked at his watch he hit a few buttons. "Tails, do you read me?"

"Roger that Shadow. Whatcha need?"

"I need you to locate Eggman. Can you?"

"You betcha I can!" Tails said cheerfully. "I'll do a full scan of the surrounding area now!"

"Thanks Tails." He hit another button and ended to transmission. He looked at Lucille. "Come in and sit. Tails is a wiz kid, he'll find Eggman soon."

Lucille walked in, looking concerned and looked around. "Come on! You can come in my room and play dolls with me!" Cream smiled and grabbed Lucille's hand, dragging her towards the steps.

I smiled at the two at they went up and looked back to Shadow. He was staring at the door where they had just left. He had a weird look, like a one he sometimes gives me. I couldn't put a finger on what it meant though.

Shadow's POV********

Wow.

...Wow...

I shook my head to clear it and looked at Silver. He was giving me a questioning look and I just smiled, hoping he would brush it off. He smiled back.

"I'm hungry." He said, smiling and turned to go to the kitchen. I froze. Should he see what I did in there? I don't want it to scare him. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned to look at me, surprised.

"What is it?" He asked.

I was about to say that I didn't want him to go into the kitchen, but Sonic interrupted.

"He wants you Silver. I'd watch out. Shadow's rough. He might leave bruises in very bad places." Sonic snickered. I suddenly felt my cheeks go very hot, and I took my hand off Silver's shoulder and marched around him, entering the kitchen alone. I looked in the reflection of the window and my face looked like a tomato, it was so red. I glared at it and shut my eyes. I knew it. They'd only make fun of me I they knew any of this.

I suddenly heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to see Silver gaping while looking around at the mess that was once a kitchen. It still was just with a some broken glasses, a dent on the door, a chair with half of it's top, and a cabinet missing it's door. I looked down ashamed at the mess I'd made.

"Shadow! My god..." He stared at me. He must've noticed my look, because suddenly his tone was sympathetic. "Oh Shadow..." He came over and wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I was so mad and... I just..." I hugged him tighter, snuggling closer to his chest fur.

"Oh Shadow..." He stroked the back of my head. He suddenly went hot, his cheeks red. "I l-love you-u." He muttered, dropping his head. That was the first time he had ever said that. I pulled back and he looked at me. I suddenly pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first but gave in to me. I licked his bottom lip, hoping he'd open his mouth. He'd never done this before, so I hope he wouldn't freak. I don't think he got the message so I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He froze for a second, but I kept going. I ran my tongue through his mouth. He shivered and I ran my tongue over that spot over and over again. He moaned into my mouth and I chuckled and pulled away, staring at him. He was so damn hot!

"I love you to." I said, and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips. I glanced to the side and froze. Cream stood in the doorway, just staring, mouth opened wide.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver's POV********

Oh. My. GOD. Did she...? How long has Cream been standing there? Cream just turned around and walked out. Shadow's face was filled with horror and he slowly walked after her, dazed.

Lucille's POV********

I stared down at the dolls in my hands, barely holding back the tears that wanted so badly to flow. I remember when me and Celine used to play with dolls just like this before... Before... I can't cry! I never cry because I'm the strong one and that's what I need to be. I have to be strong and protect my little C-C, or else... I couldn't even think of what would happen.

Cream came in the room, eyes wide and I stared up, my eyes twinkling from the unspilled tears. "What's wrong Cream?" I asked her, pushing my problems aside for the girl who reminded me so much of my sister.

"Mr. Shadow and Mr. Silver...they...um...well...kissed. Like really kissed in a weird way and were making noises. It was so creepy!" Cream put her head down. WOAH. Shadow and Silver? Who were they?

"Who is Silver and Shadow honey?" I grabbed her wrists and wiped tears from her face.

"Mr. Shadow is the guy you talked to at the door and Mr. Silver is the white one behind him in the living room." Cream looked up.

"Oh honey, it's ok! Why are you crying?"

"I've never seen them do that... I didn't even know they liked each other. I told Mr. Shadow everyone I like and he told me he'd tell me if he ever liked someone, he pinky promised! And he didn't keep it!"

"Aw sweetie." I hugged her, then the door opened and the ebony and scarlet hedgehog walked into the room and stared at Cream with worried eyes. Cream turned and stared at him. She sniffled and he came over and picked her up in a hug.

"Are you okay Cream?" Shadow said, concerned. She sniffled but said nothing to him. Shadow frowned.

"She's mad at you." I hinted and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked, and Cream turned away from him pouting in an angry way.

"You didn't tell her you liked him. You guys made a promise to always tell each other when you like someone..." His eyes filled with realization when I said this. He frowned and kissed Cream's forehead and she looked at his with an angry look.

"Oh Cream, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Shadow, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking sad.

"Well I didn't know how you would react. Your used to a guy being with a girl and-"

"NOT TRUE! I've been to a mall, I've seen the news. I know what being gay means." Cream rolled her eyes at Shadow. She went on about the small knowledge she had of the subject, trying to impress Shadow with her smartness. I giggled at this.

"Wow, your so smart!" Shadow tickled her stomach and she giggled. "But I want you to make a promise. You tell anybody about me and Silver, ok? Our little secret?"

"If you take me out for ice cream..." Shadow laughed.

"With all the toppings you want?" Shadow raised his eye brow.

"Now we have an understanding." Cream smiled.

Shadow laughed and took her out of the room, then turned and came back and looked at me. "You want to come? I'm paying."

This offer surprised me, a lot. He didn't come off as the nice type for some reason, but yet he was. Maybe it was because Cream was with him. I nodded and got up and Shadow smiled and I followed him downstairs. He put Cream down in the living room.

"I gotta tell Silver everything is ok." Shadow departed into the kitchen.

Shadow's POV********

"Hey." I saw him, cleaning up some glass off of the floor. He looked up with a questioning and worried look and I smiled. "Don't worry, I can keep Cream quiet as long as she gets some ice cream."

Silver burst out laughing then gasped, wincing and looked down. While laughing he had accidentally cut his finger on some glass, a drop of blood coming from the wound. I went into one of the cabinets and pulled out the first aid kit. Then went over to Silver and grabbed his hand and looked at it. I don't know what came over me but I just wanted to... I licked the blood off of Silver's finger and he blushed red, looking away. I opened the kit quickly and wrapped up his finger.

"How does it feel?" I asked as I was closing the kit.

"Fine." Silver smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and gave him a kiss before I left. I went into the living room where Cream was jumping for joy and Lucille was giggling.

"You ready Cream?"

"YOU KNOW IT!" Cream smiled cutely and jumped on me for a piggy back ride. I laughed. Cream held on tighter and we headed to the ice cream shop.

We walked in and Cream was bouncing with happiness. Lucille giggled as she held Cheese. Cheese had seemed to take a liking to the teal hedgie. Several of the guys in the corner eyed Lucille with a happy look. _Why does that bother me so much?_ I shot a glare their way and they fell back, looking scared and I turned my eyes to the counter. They were two people infront of me, so seeing the counter was hard. A little girl jumped with joy when her mom handed her a giant soft serve. She licked it happily. I smiled at this. She was just like Cream.

We finally made it to the serving counter and I looked up at the menu. Everything sounded good. I looked back at the two ladies. "What do you girls want?"

"CHOCOLATE! WITH SPRINKLES AND NUTS AND SYRUP AND SWEET STUFF! IN A CONE!" Cream jumped up to the counter and floated there, using her ears to fly. Lucille and I laughed.

"Well she knows what she wants..." I chuckled and held Cream in my arms. She smiled up at me and I smiled back then she looked at the guy behind the counter and her eyes went wide.

"Mr. Nico?" She tilted her head to the side and I looked up to see the black and white cat behind the counter, wearing an cone-shaped hat, a yellow shirt, and orange and brown striped pants. I barely stifled a chuckle. The usually cool looking cat was standing there like an idiot wearing a clown-like outfit. He scowled.

"Can you please just order your sh*t and leave me alone? Please, I seriously already hate this job and I don't want this going around. I needed the money that's all." He looked down, embarrassed.

I sighed. "I'm not going to tell anybody, are you Cream?"

She looked like she was thinking this over. "It depends if this ice cream is free of not. "She smiled angelically.

Nico sighed and nodded. "it's free." He didn't look up.

Lucille chuckled. "Oh Cream, you always know how to get everything." She muttered to herself.

"Ok what do you want Lucille?" I turned to her and she looked over the menu.

"Well... That Strawberry Swirl thing sounds good." I smiled.

"Ok, two of those and what Cream said." I smiled and Nico turned to get our stuff ready.

"Wow Ms. Lucille, you ordered the same thing Shadow always gets!" She smiled, her eyes closing in a cute way.

"Really? So I'm guessing it's good." She gave Cream the same smile, but you couldn't see her mouth.

"Very good." I smiled back and looked back to Nico who put our ice cream on the counter and handed Cream her cone. She licked it, leaving a stripe up the side, that now lacked nuts, syrup and white sprinkles. I picked up Lucille's and my bowls and carried them to a little booth in the back corner of the parlor. I sat our stuff down and slid into one. Cream jumped up next to me, her face now covered in sprinkles and chocolate. Lucille took a seat across from me. I slid her bowl to her and I took mine.

"Dammit... Cream can you go get some spoons?" I asked her and she looked up and nodded, then jumped down with her ice cream and ran off.

Lucille giggled. "She's so adorable. You guys seem close...?" She looked up at me, her purple eyes glowing in the light.

"Yeah..." I warm smile came onto my face and I looked to the side at the walls that matched Nico's pants. "She's like a little sister to me. I love her to death... " I shrugged. Lucille sniffed and I looked up. She looked like she was about to start sobbing. "What's wrong?"

"She reminds me so much of my sister." She sniffled and wiped her eye. "And you remind me of her, always humoring her and trying to do what's best for her." Tears began to flow down her face and I went to wipe them off of her cheek. They flowed down and make the white of her collar turn grayish and the second I touched her cheek she flinched away at my touch. I pulled my hand back, surprised.

"Wha...?" I placed my hand down on the table and she looked back up at me. She looked apologetic.

"I'm sor-" She began but was stopped when Cheese jumped on the table.

"CHAO!" He squealed and Cream came up to the side and dropped a gigantic handful of spoons.

"Is this enough Mr. Shadow?" She asked, looking at the 50 or more she had placed infront of me.

I stared at the spoons and burst out laughing and Lucille joined, forgetting her past sorrows. "That's perfect Cream."

She clapped her hands together, happy with herself and jumped up next to me, and took a bite of her already small cone. "Mr. Shadow, can I have another?" She smiled. I pulled my wallet from my jacket pocket and handed her two dollars. She smiled happily and took the last bite of hers and ran back to the counter.

In the corner, there was a wall across from us with a door that led to behind the counter. It opened and Nico walked out, pulling off the hat and glaring at it like he was going to throw it down and stomp on it repeatedly. I looked up at him and he noticed us. He looked as though he was debating whether or not to come and talk. Lucille smiled, encouraging him to come over and he did.

"Hey, where's shortie?" He asked.

"She went to get more ice cream." I answered and he looked back to the counter and saw her jumping impatiently.

"Well Nina is getting ready to take the shift so she'll have to wait a minute or two." He ran his finger though his hair, attempting to fix his dark bangs. The light from the window hit his eyes and they seemed to glow white, instead of their light blue color. Then his hair fell back into place and his eyes went back to normal.

"I had a friend like that." Lucille pointed out and Nico gave her a confused look. "In mean when like the light hit their eyes their color changed like that."

"Oh." Nico nodded. "I get that from my mom... Or so I'm told. I don't really remember..." Nico looked like he had just started a conversation by accident.

"You don't remember? Did you lose your memory or something?"

"Or something, I guess you could say..." He muttered.

Lucille looked confused and Nico noticed and sat down next to her and sighed. "I chose not to remember, ok? My mom left when I was four and my brother was two. I decided not to think of her for so long, that I couldn't remember her. I think it's better this way because now I don't totally hate her. If I thought about her all the time I would hate her to the core, but I don't." He looked up, pain in his eyes. "I haven't spoken to my brother, Kesshite, in three years. I wonder how he and dad are doing...?" He trailed off, his eyes on the table. Lucille looked as if she was sorry for asking and I stared at the table. I still had another question, but is asking it right? Nico looked up. "Go ahead and ask."

This caught me off guard. "How did you...?"

"I have a way of knowing how people are feeling. Ask."

"Why do you stare at Viki?" I asked, hoping I wasn't hitting another nerve, but I think I did. He stood and began to walk away, hands in his leather jackets pockets. He turned and for a moment, his eyes looked black.

"She reminds me of an old friend." He whispered and left. Lucille watched the door for a minute and I stared at my ice cream. It was beginning to melt, the chocolate sprinkles making a way down the pink side. I grabbed one of the ten trillion spoons and took a bite. Lucille looked back at me.

"Well that was weird." I stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucille's POV********

_Weird? Did he honestly just say that? How can he be so...dismissive?_ He acted like he sees this stuff often. I looked back at him with a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked up surprised at my sudden anger. "What do you mean?"

"You act like you weren't saddened by his tale at all!" I glared, rethinking my first impression of Shadow the Hedgehog. He shrugged.

"It didn't really."

"That's horrible!"

"Why?"

"... because...! It just is!"

"Because I don't seem to have sympathy for others? I do, but I also have a mind to myself to not let people whom I barely know's problems depress me like most do. Trust me, I can be sympathetic, but whats the point? People don't want you to treat them like a charity, well the good people don't want it. Have some pride." Shadow looked down and took another bite of his ice cream and I looked to mine, that was melting. _What had this guy gone through? _

He continued to eat and I decided that it would be best. I took a bite, and it was good, a little warm, but very good. I finished quite quickly, considering I haven't actually ate in... 3 days? I couldn't even remember.. I sighed and he looked up, only half done his.

"You were hungry." He pointed out.

"I was..." I shrugged.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago, why?"

He put his spoon down. "We'' drop off Cream, then I'll take you to get something to eat, ok? Ice cream isn't exactly the best meal. How does _Ruby Tuesdays_ sound?

I could feel my mouth water at the idea. "Ok." Shadow smiled and went back to eating his ice cream. We both froze when we heard a squeal. We looked over and saw Cream, sitting on the ground looking surprised, covered in chocolate ice cream. I burst out laughing and Cream licked her lips.

"I taste good!" She giggled and Cheese started licking Cream's cheek. Shadow chuckled.

"Cream, your filthy." Shadow commented. She smiled a giant smile as he took his last bite and grabbed mine and his containers. "Let's go."

Shadow threw them away and we followed him out of the parlor and down the street. Cream and Cheese continued to lick themselves the whole way home. I giggled constantly as they did this. It was getting late, and the sun was starting to set when we got to the house. It made beautiful colors against the background of the sky.

Silver's POV********

I wonder why they were so late... I finished attaching the door back to it's cabinet and the kitchen was almost done, except for cleaning up the glass from the window. I then heard the front door and Cream ran in, squealing. Shadow was behind her and I'm guessing Lucille behind her.

"Oh Cream, do go take a bath." Shadow laughed.

"But I LIKE being covered in ice cream!" She argued, sounding adorable.

"Cream..." Shadow growled and Cream sighed in defeat, muttering "fine". Then you heard footsteps leave. "Ok Lucille, I'm just going to tell Silv and then we can go, ok?"

"Alrighty!" She said back and sounded like she sat on the couch. I bent down to get the glass, wondering where they were going to go.

Shadow's POV********

I walked into the kitchen to see Silver bent over, cleaning something up. I smiled and just stood there, enjoying my view. Silver, unfortunately, stood back up and dumped some glass into the trash can. He looked back at me with a smile. "Hey."

"You should bend over again. It was a nice view." I commented and Silver's cheeks went bright red and turned away from me, embarrassed. I smiled at how adorable he was and went over to him. "Aw, what wong?" I said, forgetting the 'r' in wrong. Silver blushed as I wrapped my arms around him from behind and he looked up at me with gold eyes.

"W-well I guess-s we already k-know who the seme in this relationship in..." Silver looked down, his cheeks bright red as he stuttered through the sentence. Seme? What the hell is a seme?

"Silvie, what's a seme?" I asked and he went even brighter, probably because he had to explain it.

"Uh..." He looked down nervously, very reluctant to tell me. "It's means the person who is on top." He looked down. I didn't understand the moment he said it. _Is that sad? That I actually had to think about it? _After a few second though, I finally understood what he said.

"So your the one who takes it in the ass?" I asked and Silver's head shot up and he gave me a look of disbelief as his face went cherry red.

"SHADOW!" He yelled quietly in disbelief and I laughed.

"Aw baby, you know I'm kidding!" I leaned in for a kiss but he turned his head and I got a faceful of hair. I sighed and leaned around until he couldn't turn his head anymore and I still couldn't see him. I suddenly had an idea. I fell back onto my butt, dragging Silver with me and he squeaked as we fell _which was cute as hell, _Shadow tacked into the end of a thought and Silver turned to look at him surprised.

He began to speak, like he was mad but I caught him in a kiss. He wouldn't cooperate with me at first, refusing to kiss back and trying to push me away, but I wasn't going to give up.

Silver's POV********

I wish Shadow would let go. It was getting rather annoying, and he was being a perv... I felt his tongue on my lips and I pushed him away harder but he shoved it in my mouth. I bit his tongue gently as a warning for him to back off and he stopped, pulled his tongue away and laid back, arms behind his head, looking pissed. I was still sitting on his lap.

"Fine then..." Shadow said and closed his eyes. _I made him mad, didn't I? _I sighed, looking away from him. He didn't just look mad, he looked hurt. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

Shadow's POV********

I kept my eyes closed. _Why was he so freaked out? What I said wasn't that bad, and besides it was a joke! He really needs to calm himse- _I stopped that thought as soon as I heard sniffling. I opened my eyes and looks down to see Silver, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glistening, tears streaming down his face.

"Silver!" I went to sit up but he beat me and tackled me down, forcing his face hard into my chest fur.

"I'M SORRY!" He squealed and rubbed his face against me. I wrapped my arms around his and held him close. I whispered soothing things to him, and he finally stopped crying. I rubbed his cheek and he sniffled again, looking up at me with big, cute eyes. "Are you still mad?"

"Of course not." I reassured him and hugged him tighter and he wrapped his arms around me. Another question popped in my head. I wasn't sure if I should ask.

"Hey Silv..."

"Yeah?" He looked up and smiled, seeming recovered from the last round of questions.

"Well I was just wondering..." I chose my words carefully. "Well if I'm called the seme, what are you?"

Silver blushed a little, but not nearly as bad the first time. That blush looked really cute on him. "Well, I would be the uke..."

"Uke? That sounds cute, it suits you." I smiled but he pouted.

"The uke is the girlish one..." He muttered.

"Silver, don't take offense to this, but you dress up like a female nurses, like guys, actually know what the hell yaoi is, think girls hitting on you is creepy, and you just broke down crying like you are on your monthly, and you want to say your not girlish?" I raised a brow and he glared but then seemed to realize something. He changed positions to where he was looking down on me.

"Well I'm on top now, aren't I?" He smiled evilly, which was rather unlike Silver, but I liked it.

"Yeah you are... For now." I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me and I placed my hands at his waist and right before our lips met, I suddenly started tickling him and he laughed, his mouth opening wide and I slipped my tongue in and flipped him over, stopping my tickling and kissing him. He hands went in my hair, as my were on the floor, holding me up, trying to make sure I didn't crush him.

Suddenly I heard the door open, and I turned my head slightly, my tongue still enter-twined with my ivory uke's. Lucille stood in the doorway, looking embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered, looking away. "I just wanted to know if you were almost done so we could go." She said, not looking at us again. I slipped my tongue away from a deeply blushing Silver.

"We'll only be a few." I said calmly and she nodded, then turned around and left. I looked back down to Silver, who was madly blushing. I smiled.

"That shade of red is adorable on your face." I commented, running my fingers lightly over the colored area. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax under me and I laid my head on his chest. I now see why he was so obsessed with my chest fur. It was so soft! I snuggled closer to it, wrapping my arms around him.

We laid there for a few minutes and I heard Silver start to snore quietly and I looked at him. He was fast asleep. I got up and he curled into a ball, thumb in mouth. _How the f*ck did he get so cute?_ I wondered and picked him up, and he stayed curled in on himself so it was like carrying a ball. Lucille giggled at his state when I walked out the door.

"I just have to take him upstairs and then we can go." I told her and she nodded. I carried him up the stairs and peeked out of the door. There was no one there, so I quickly darted down the hall and stopped at the corner. I peeked and Amy was walking the opposite direction. I thought it safe and turned in the hall and opened the door slowly and took one step and the stairs creaked. I heard Amy's footsteps stop and she turned and looked. I had froze and the door slammed shut and I squeaked when it closed on my tail.

"Shadow?" I heard Amy's voice come close and I sighed in defeat. What could I tell her? She opened the door and released me tail. "Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't make me turn around.

"Well that's good! That noise was very weird to hear from you! Why are you going upstairs?"

"Uh, I need to talk to Viki."

"Ooh, are you two dating?" She squealed and I nearly turned to yell no in her face, but that would blow my cover.

"NO." I growled.

"Then why do you need to talk to her?"

"She borrowed my Escape the Fate CD."

"Escape the Fate? Whose that?"

"They're a band." I stated, getting rather annoyed with all her questions.

"Oh what type of band? Like rap, or pop?"

"Screamo actually. Well they were, but Craig doesn't scream as much as Ronnie did..."

"Ew... Whose Craig and Ronnie?"

"Singers."

"Oh... Well do you like my new dress?"

I froze and just turned my head to see Amy in a rather short, form fitting black dress. It was rather gothic in style, with some small chains around the lace at the neck. She wore long tube socks with stripes and black buckle shoes.

"I love it." I answered

"Really? Good because I wore it just for you!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah... I'm getting rather sick of Sonic... He won't even look at me anymore, soooo, I decided that you were better! And your so sweet! Carrying a sleeping Silver up the stairs and all that!" She knew? She knew the whole time?

"How'd you know?" I turned, Silver still curled up and asleep.

"I can hear him snoring." She giggled.

I looked down and he was snoring, but very quietly, and it was rather adorable. I smiled down at him.

"Um, Shadow?" Amy said, sounding confused and I looked up. She gave me a weird look. "Why were you staring at him like that?"

I blushed. "Uh... Actually I was staring at... Um... Your shoes!" It randomly popped in my head and she looked down at them.

"Well they are really cute, aren't they!"

"Yeah... Now I really need to put him down because I need to go." I said, and walked up the stairs, hoping Amy would just leave now, but of course, she didn't and kept following me. I turned and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the new girl to dinner." I mutter, not thinking and entering Silver's room. Amy froze in the doorway.

"Oh, so you like her? Or is it out of pity?" Amy asked and I froze. I placed Silver down and looked at her.

"No not like that! She hasn't had a thing to eat in days! I'm just making sure she doesn't starve!"

"Well there's food here! Why do you need to take her out?"

"It's Saturday, no one here cooks on the weekends so you kind of have to fend for yourself if you want to eat. And I can't cook to save my life, honestly. So I thought this would be easier." I shrugged, hoping Amy would drop it and just leave. I heard her footsteps walk away and I sighed in relief. I took the blanket and covered Silver up properly and he grabbed my hand when I did. I held it close and I laughed lightly. I took my hand back and he whimpered in sleep. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him goodbye.

Amy's POV********

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!_

_Did Shadow just kiss Silver?_ I peeked in the doorway again and Shadow stood, smiling warmly at Silver. _OH MY GOD!_ I wanted to squeal and go tell Sonia so bad! I ran off happily, but then a thought hit me. _What if Shadow and Silver don't want anyone to know?_

Lucille's POV********

I sighed. _What is taking Shadow so long? I hope him and Silver aren't doing what I think they're doing __up there..._ I got up off the couch. I decided to go look for him and I went up the first flight, then remembered that I have no idea where Silver's room was. I sighed, angry with myself for forgetting such an important piece to actually finding Shadow. I heard footsteps as I stood, lost in the hallway. I look up to see Nico walking in my direction, his head hanging down.

"Hello." I said, hoping to start up a conversation. He looked up the slightest them back down and walked past me, our shoulders brushing.

"Hello." He said, then disappeared around the corner and I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so many questions... I thought to myself and looked around.

I decided I wasn't going to have any luck so I went back downstairs, but in the spot I was previously sitting in, now sat a cobalt hedgehog with a bag of chips in his lap and a soda next to him. He had the TV turned up quite loud.

"Hi." I said and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was kind of rude earlier but now he seemed rather nice.

"Hey, I know I was a douche earlier, and I was wondering if you would forgive me?" He smiled and offered me the bag of chips.

I smiled back. "Accepted." I said and scooted closer to get some chip, which smelt way too good. I took a bite and savored the flavor. Sonic gave me a funny look and I laughed. "I'm sorry, but I've never had chips before." He looked stunned when I said this.

"Never?"

"Nope." I shrugged. "I normally only buy vegetables and fruits and stuff for my sister."

"Ew." Sonic added.

"Well she's sick. She's always been weak and junk food isn't good for her..."

"Oh..."

Shadow came down the stairs, wearing a dark jacket. "Let's go."

And with that we left.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucille's POV********

I walked next to Shadow, quietly. The silence was rather awkward.

"So..."

"So?" He looked over at me.

"Uh... How long have you and Silver been together?" I asked randomly and Shadow thought it over.

"Um, about three weeks I think..." Shadow muttered.

"And you haven't came out yet?" I asked in disbelief.

He groaned. "No."

"Why not?"

Shadow froze when I said that, and I looked at him, as he seemed to give his answer serious thought. "Well...um...because..."

"Are you afraid of what others will think?"

"No!" He burst out defensive. This was going to be a long dinner.

Silver's POV********

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was getting late, but I really should get up or I won't sleep at all tonight. I sat up and stretched. And when I opened my eyes, two green ones were infront of my face.

"GAH!" I yelped and jumped, falling to the floor. Amy, looking slightly darker than normal, sat on my bed smiling.

"Hiya sleepy head." She grinned big. "I need to talk to you." She patted the spot on my bed for me to sit.

"So do you know how you got in bed."

"Well I was with Shad-" I blushed. "I mean in the kitchen and must've dozed off. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh you were with Shadow, were you?" She raised a brow and I blushed deeply, finally just giving in and nodding.

"How do you know?"

"Well Shad carried you up here. I thought he was just being nice, but I left then came back cause I had another question and he leaned down and kissed you! It was so cute!"

I blushed at this statement. Shadow kissed me while I was sleeping?

"So how long have you guys been together?" Amy burst out. "I want to know EVERYTHING! Who knows? When are you going to tell everybody? Do you think Shadow is sexy? OMG is he big? Have you ever dated a guy before? When did Shadow go gay? How is he in bed? Has he ever hit you? Is he cheating on you with that Lucy girl? Do you think him and Sonic have ever done anything together and that's why they hate each other so much? Doesn't Shadow have adorable eyes? And his hair!" Amy giggled on, as she finished her long string of questions. I listened and was going to answer in a way to confuse her, so hopefully she'd go the hell away.

"3 weeks. You, Cream, Viki, and Lucille. I don't know, I'm waiting for Shadow." I blushed while answering the next question, but did so anyway. "Very much so. I don't know, I haven't seen it, but I'm pretty sure he will be." My face went completely red, not thinking before I answered that question. No. Well about 3 weeks ago... I don't know! Of course he's never. NO! And NO... Yeah..."

Amy looked at me like I was psycho. "What? I did answer ALL of your questions."

"Yeah, but you remembered them! Impressive!" She hugged me suddenly. I pushed away, but she kept hugging.

"Amy! What are you doing?"

"Your just too cute!" She squealed and let go. "Especially in that nurses outfit! Aw, you pulled it off so well!" I blushed when she said this, then remembered that the first time me and Shadow kissed was while I was wearing that outfit. I think it's still in my closet.

Shadow's POV********

Dinner with her...was TORTURE. I shall never again go anywhere alone with this woman as long as I live. We finally got home, and THANK GOD it was silent almost the whole time! I swear if she started talking again I'd turn around and duct tape her mouth closed and run like hell. I went straight inside. Sonic was on the couch and Lucille went to sit with him.

"Hey where's Silver?" I asked and Sonic looked up, a potato chip hanging from his mouth and he shrugged. "Thanks for the help." I muttered, sarcastically and went for the stairs and Amy opened the door the same time I did. She got a huge smile and grabbed me and pulled me upstairs into the hallway and into her room and pushed me on the bed.

I was still in shock until the moment I felt a bed under me. "Holy sh*t! Are you going to rape me?" I asked her, appalled at her smile.

"Of course not silly!" Amy giggled. "I just have some questions." I just talked to Silver." My heart sank at the moment she mentioned his name.

"He told you." I hung my head, greatly embarrassed.

"Well actually, I found out from you." I shot my head up in shock and before I could get a word out she continued. "I saw you lean down and kiss him." She smiled cutely.

"Your kidding me..." I slammed my hand against my face. Amy giggled at my expression.

"Nope!" She popped her lips on the 'p'. "So I went and interrogated Silver! And he gave me a bunch of answers! He's soooo adorable! He blushed at most of the sex related questions like a little kid!"

"Why do you want to know about our sex life?" I growled and she giggled.

"Oh you know I'm the curious type! And besides, I'm not going to tell anybody." She smiled. My eyes shot up.

"Why not?"

"Because, you turned me down, so I'm going to make you suffer, actually coming out!" She laughed. "Now, b-bye!"

She grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and threw me out. Then I turned to say something but she slammed the door in my face.

Silver's POV********

I took a deep breath. I CAN do this. I then heard footsteps on the stairs and braced myself for a knock. It came.

"Silver are you in there?" Shadow asked. I took a deep breath. He sounded exhausted and kinda pissed actually, the best mood to be in for what I'm about to offer.

I opened the door and Shadow rushed in, slamming it behind him and walking towards the bed. Well he was in the right place at least... He plopped down, then turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lucille is a total b*tch. I hate her with a burning passion." Shadow stated.

"Well it sounds like you two had fun." I muttered sarcastically. Shadow rolled his eyes and I went over to the closet. "I found something." I pulled out, on the hanger, the nurses outfit and Shadow's face lit up.

"I'm going to be honest. Your sexy as hell in that thing." Shadow smiled and winked a bit. I felt myself blush.

"SO you do want to see me in it again?"

"I'd love to."

"And, like in the kitchen, you'd like to do that also?" I blushed. Did I really just ask him if he wanted to have sex with me? Shadow nodded, seeming to like where this was going. I think I can do this!

I crawled over to him and kissed him. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth, but I pulled away quickly. I can't get too sucked in or I'll forget my objective.

"I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want."

"Damn, you sounded like a f*cking prostitute." Shadow pointed out.

"You will get sex and the nurse outfit, if you agree to come out." Shadow froze at the idea, and seemed to think it over, getting torn. I went back over to the closet and pulled the outfit again and placed it over my frame. He just seemed to melt and nodded. I jumped. "Yes!" Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

"So let's do this." Shadow said and appeared behind me, hands on my thighs and I gasped at the feeling.

"No," I pushed him off. "We have to come out first."

"FINE." Shadow muttered.

"Let's do _this_." And with that, we headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic's POV********

I slipped my arm around her, hoping she wouldn't mind. She went red and looked at me, but smiled and leaned on me as we watched television and ate chips. She began to breath quietly and I looked down to a sleeping Lucille. I heard footsteps on the steps and a very happy looking Silver came through the door, leading a very nervous Shadow.

"What's up?" I asked, curious.

"Uhhh." Shadow looked almost terrified to answer the question, which was highly odd for him. What was up?

"We have something to tell you!" Silver said, sounding excited, Whatever it was, they didn't have a mutual feeling when it came to telling me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well we need to tell everybody, so we need more people!" Silver said, seeming overjoyed.

"Why can't we just tell Sonic, and he can tell everybody?" Shadow asked, sounding hopeful that Silver would take that idea.

"Because!" Silver turned to him.

"Are you guys gay or something?" I joked and Shadow's face went bright red and Silver turned to me in awe.

"You are an amazing guesser Sonic!" Silver burst out and Shadow's head hang. My eyes went wide with surprise.

"Seriously?" I asked and Silver nodded, seeming overjoyed. Shadow's head still hung.

"I would've never guessed." I muttered under my breath.

"BUT YOU JUST DID!" Silver blurted out.

"Oh, you I can tell easily, but Shadow...never saw that coming."

"Well he really is just bi, but still. WE'RE TOGETHER!" Silver smiled even bigger.

"Whoa...Shadow and Silver? You guys are like, total opposites though."

"Opposites attract." Silver chuckled.

"They sure as hell do..." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him and he looked up.

"I swear to fucking god, I thought you were gonna laugh at us." He muttered.

"Dude, you can't help what you like. I'm not gonna laugh, but some others might."

"AND WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY ELSE!" Shadow groaned.

"We'd better get started than." Silver said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room.

Shadow's POV********

Silver went to the rooms starting from mine and going down, everybody having a different reaction.

Tikal looked me over, then Silver. "Well...ok?"

Knuckles eyes twitched. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

Rouge stared at me like I was insane. "Honey, your kidding right?"

Espio stared than shook his head. "Is this just to impress women?"

Charmy. "REALLY?"

Vector just looked at us then back to his desk. "If it doesn't help me find the computer room, then it doesn't interest me."

Sonia just stared. That's all she did.

Manic chuckled. "So does that mean I can have Rouge?"

Blaze looked quite sad and said nothing really.

We then headed upstairs.

Vexi smiled. "I read minds, I've known." Which this embarrassed me. Did she tell anybody else?

Jusden just stared, actually looked scared so we just left.

Shayden choked, looking disgusted.

Deatherus shrugged, not seeming to care.

Darren. "Wow, like wow dude. I like, don't see it."

Nico just shrugged and laid back on his bed.

Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be... I smiled evilly, knowing what I was getting next. I came up behind Silver and picked him up suddenly, which made him yelp and blush, staring up.

"Nurse, I'd like an appointment. It would be a house call, say around 11 tonight." I smiled evilly, carrying him to his room and setting him on his bed. "You free?"

Silver nodded blushing, and I walked out.


End file.
